leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Alder/Games/Quotes/BW
:"Oh! Why, if it isn't Elesa! Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed!" :"I heard that remark. You're quite a judgmental young person, are you not? My name is Alder. I'm the Unova Pokémon League's . Pleased to make your acquaintance. For your information, I'm not goofing off. I'm on a voyage. I know every corner of Unova." :"Hm. Traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing. And what do you plan to do after becoming the Champion?" :"Hmm. Becoming stronger... Becoming stronger, you say... Is that alone enough of a goal? Hmmm. It's not that I'm trying to say your way of thinking is wrong... In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokémon. I think that's important, too. If you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding. Will you two have a Pokémon battle with those two? Hey you two. Come here for a moment." After defeating s Sarah and Billy :"Nicely done! You didn't win, but that was a good battle. Your Pokémon looked like they were having fun. Young man, if there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokémon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a Champion should be, you and I may hold differing views, but so be it! Give it some thought." :"It's tremendous that people and Pokémon, each so different, can acknowledge each other and be together!" Twist Mountain :"That was a fine Pokémon battle! I'm happy to see that you are both growing as Trainers!" :"Oh, honestly, Cheren. Just accept the compliment without stinging remark. I've asked you this before, but what do you plan to do after becoming strong?" :"Hmmm... You remind me of Marshal. Of course, having something you want to become is important. But what is even more important is what you do with your newfound power. Anyway, take this! Here--you, too. If you use the move , you can travel over water. I shall see you again, young Trainers. Don't forget about the needs of the Pokémon at your side!" Dragonspiral Tower :"Yes! Yes, there are!" :"No time for chitchat! Those violent flashes of lightning that shot from the tower... /That fearsome column of fire that shot from the tower... That Pokémon has the power to destroy the world! If it's on Team Plasma's side, and Team Plasma tells everyone to release their Pokémon... No matter whether it comes from fear or admiration... The world can't help but change. It will become a world where we are separated from Pokémon..." :"If I remember the myth, Zekrom's powerful ity /Reshiram's , along with the other Pokémon, devastated ancient Unova in an instant. Even knowing that, N is still wanting to awaken the other?!" :"Miss, you are a very kind person. Still, I don't know if other Pokémon will be able to stand up to it. Because, no matter what, it is a legendary being... I don't like the idea of taking orders from N, but searching for the dragon--the stone--might not be a bad plan. We certainly can't let Team Plasma reawaken both of them! Since I've traveled all over Unova, I have an idea of where it might be. Let's head to the Relic Castle. < >, everyone, I'm going!" Relic Castle :"You two. Come here... Come to my side." :"Release them, you say? Do the Pokémon who live with their Trainers actually want that? Is the liberation you talk about really just stealing Pokémon from people?" :"I won't lose! I'll fight for all Trainers who love their Pokémon, and for all Pokémon who believe in their Trainers!" :"So you stayed behind to just tell me that? Just to make a fool of me?" :"Hmmm... It seems my only choice is to return to the Pokémon League and battle N. But it bothers me to do exactly what Ghetsis wants... More importantly, what should we do about the Light Stone /Dark Stone ? Yes...that's a good idea. It's hard to breathe in here!" Desert Resort :"What could that guy called N possibly want? Could he be trying to prove he is right by winning the battle of the two dragons?" :"I could hear Professor Juniper's voice from clear over here! Seems like something big is happening. I wonder what is waiting at the museum in Nacrene City. I'll go on ahead!" Nacrene City :"Wait a moment, !" :"If you take this Light Stone /Dark Stone , that means you'll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me. Are you really OK with that?" ::Yes: "I understand. You are determined to take on this duty. Then, here it is. Prepare yourself. Be strong." ::No: "So, you're just going to allow N to fulfill his plans for a new world? A world where Pokémon and Trainers are separated?" :::No:: "I understand. You are determined to take on this duty. Then, here it is. Prepare yourself. Be strong." :::Yes: "Still, I must ask you... Sincerely, I must ask you... Take this stone. Just in case it's needed!" ::::No: "Still, I must ask you... Sincerely, I must ask you... Take this stone. Just in case it's needed!" ::::Yes: "I am deeply sorry. I wish I didn't have to burden you. This world of ours, where Pokémon and people live together... Please... If anything happens to me, protect it!" :"..." :"Ah-hah. We've got those two. !" :"Go to Opelucid City. The Gym Leader of that city uses Pokémon. The Gym Leader could know something. I'll go ahead and wait for you there! Until then!" Opelucid City :"Hello, . This way." :"Ghetsis... What a liar. Desperately trying to con everyone with his speech." :"Let's go, !" :"It's been a while, Iris and Drayden." :"Briefly, my request is this. Tell us about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon!" :"Yes! That Trainer called N apparently told here to search for the other Dragon-type Pokémon!" :"That's right, Iris. The ones who make Pokémon battle are the Trainers... And it's so the Trainers and the Pokémon can get to know each other better."" :"I'm going to the Pokémon League. No, I guess in this case I should say I'm "returning" to the Pokémon League! Of course, I'll defeat N! I'll teach him about the beauty of this world, where Pokémon and Trainers live together in harmony! Also, , I'll await your arrival. Once you've obtained the Opelucid Badge, come to the League! The Opelucid Gym Leader is tough. Take care!" :"Farewell. I'm counting on you, Drayden and Iris!" - first visit :"I beg you! Separating people from Pokémon... Do anything but that!" :"You did well to get this far." :"Er... I have to congratulate you." :"I... I lost. I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokémon. That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams. So, his convictions were the real thing... Be careful. The ones who change the world are always the ones who pursued their dreams. , I ask this of you. Even if Pokémon and people are separated, nothing good will come of it. Please let him know that!" N's Castle After defeating N :"You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!" After defeating Ghetsis :"Now, N... Do you still think Pokémon and people should be separated?" :"You're right. He's truly pitiful." :"N... I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals /the truth because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon!" :"Is that so? What you and the legendary Pokémon are going to do from now on... That's important, wouldn't you say?" :"N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought." Celestial Tower :"..." :"My old partner is resting here in the Celestial Tower. It was the first Pokémon I received when I became a Trainer. I come here to ring the bell and comfort its spirit." :"It was a strong Pokémon. It was courageous, noble, and kind... Together, we madly pursued strength... Without even knowing the meaning of strength." :"But, in the same way that all stories have a beginning and an end, all lives have an end, as well... It was then that I understood that strength isn't something that remains unchanged forever. However, the joy one feels in being with Pokémon--that is the real thing. In order to spread the word, I left the Pokémon League and kept traveling... That's right! Traveling is wonderful. I've met many different Pokémon, many different Trainers, and now I've met all of you. There are many more Trainers and Pokémon to encounter in the world! ! Go out and meet as many of them as you can!" :"Well, , I'll be waiting for you at the !" Pokémon League - Champion battle Before initial battle :"I am grateful for what you did about N. I don't know what he's thinking now, but I'm sure he realizes that different people and Pokémon have their own paths to follow. Say now, how about a match with the strongest in the Unova region?" Before rematch :"I've really been looking forward to deciding who's the strongest Pokémon Trainer in the Unova region! Kiai!" Upon first non-KO HP loss :"If that is the move you chose after serious consideration, that's fine!" After sending out last Pokémon :"Woooo! Your inexhaustible fighting spirit! Impressive!" When the last Pokémon is at critical health :"Am I being overpowered?! This is nothing! I will overpower you!" Being defeated :"After the battle, a fresh wind blew through my heart... Use the battle with me as a stepping stone and move forward!" After being defeated :"Well done! You certainly are an unmatched talent! Come with me!" Hall of Fame :"This room is the Hall of Fame. It exists to commemorate the Trainers and Pokémon who have demonstrated their stellar strength and kindness of heart." :"Well, now, . With your skill and persistence, you have earned your place in this Hall of Fame. Your name, the account of your journey, and the history of your battles will all be recorded here. I hope all of this becomes a support to you and helps you grow stronger. Now, Trainer, you and the Pokémon who fought by your side will be recorded in this machine!"